


Фанатка

by Greenmusik



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Влюбиться на съёмочной площадке? Да сплошь и рядом такое случается...





	Фанатка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/gifts).



Суровый чувак с потёкшей тушью никак не вязался с красными лосинами, а поезд из сценария — с ракетой. Марвел будто издевался над ним, заключив пакт с поисковиками о сжигании Себовых мозгов в кровяной пудинг. Но Дауни-младший умудрился как-то разобраться, так что если Себ хочет сыграть хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, ему тоже надо справиться с безумием комиксных линеек вопреки сценарию, вытащить оттуда детали характера, сыграть прохождение от балагура и бабника до… Сглотнув, напомнил себе, что в Марвеле никто не умирает насовсем — наверное поэтому они не приглашают Шона Бина.

  
  
Себ вынырнул из воспоминаний и встряхнулся. Он тогда справился, и неплохо, если верить взорвавшимся соцсетям. У него появились фанаты — не тихие люди, которым нравится, как он играет, а полубезумная толпа любителей переносить фансервисные отношения в творчество о реальных людях. Он даже удивлялся тому, что вокруг его дома до сих пор не дежурят девушки с плакатами "Себ+Крис", которых полно в сети.  
  
Он считал, что второе имя — неправильное, но никогда не признался бы в этом, потому что это ставило его в один ряд с того рода фанатами, на которых обычно выписывают судебный запрет. Себ не хотел ни судебных запретов, ни неловкости на работе… ничего не хотел.  
  
Ну в самом деле — что ему скажет Роберт? В лучшем случае: "Прости, чувак, я счастливо женат. Хочешь автограф?"  
  
Иногда, особенно после совместных сцен или публичных выступлений, хотелось порыдать в плечо — да хоть тому же Крису (а лучше — его маме), — пожаловаться на это тлеющее внутри и прожигающее до самого дна чувство, но Себ понимал, что одно слово вслух, и рано или поздно всё дойдёт до Роберта. И Себ молчал о том, что в душе. Вслух же восхищался талантом всерьёз и задницей — в шутку, потому что в жизни не работают законы кино и фанфиков про любовь, не окажется внезапно, что у Роберта свободный брак и ответные чувства.  
  
  
  
Съёмки выматывали. Гримёры сетовали, что круги под глазами уже не подкрашивать надо, а замазывать — особенно у Роберта, — а ведь после съёмок ещё промо-тур. Себ выкладывался, чтобы быстрее закончить, чтобы меньше дублей, чтобы все — особенно Роберт, мать его, Дауни-младший — высыпались. Потом поймал себя на том, что постоянно вглядывается тому в лицо. Точнее, это Роберт его поймал за этим. Подошёл, уточнил, что с ним не так. Себ назвал его "Тони", сказал, что ему жаль, что он не хотел, что сделает всё, чтобы исправить, и над площадкой разнёсся довольный хохот. Себ решил, что пронесло.  
  
  
  
Промо-тур он запомнил плохо. Лицо Роберта, его прикосновения, его шутки — слишком хорошо. Момент расставания — на всю жизнь. Не потому, что Роберт обнял его — он вообще всех обнимал, это как раз было нормально. Ненормальным было то, что Роберт шепнул ему "прости" и "спасибо".  
  
А потом Роберт напомнил всем, что "далеко не расходимся, Танос близко", и Себ мысленно зачеркнул первую дату обратного отсчёта до следующих совместных съёмок.


End file.
